


Treacherous Hearts

by Antecanis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, Pieces of Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis
Summary: After coming home from a mission that required him to go completely dark, Haytham Kenway, CEO of Abstergo Industries and American Grand Master of the Templar Order, finds a surprise he hadn't even thought was possible. And suddenly, his Christmas is not just spent with his estranged son who moved back in with him recently, but a third person neither of them had bargained for. As the holidays go on, Connor has troubles keeping the secrets he has been so careful to hide from his father...





	1. All I want...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, sleepy_fan!! Thank you for being an amazing RP partner! I hope you like this short fic about what might have been if Connor had told his CEO father that he wanted to become a vet rather than a lawyer and stayed in New York...
> 
> I wish all of you happy holidays, and hope you find this fluffy story enjoyable. <3

The helicopter was late. Rain had already drenched the man waiting; a sharp breeze tugged at his greying hair, and every now and then, a lightning struck in the distance. It could be worse, he thought. It was December 24th, and in previous years, snow would have made this extraction impossible – this year, however, it was just over 7° Celsius and it was simply wet and miserable. The Englishman briefly wondered what that was in Fahrenheit – one of the things that he never thought about much, despite having lived in the States for more than two decades now. Haytham Kenway glanced up into the dark sky – knowing that he had promised his son to be home for Christmas. He never promised much, but he had felt he _needed_ to - no matter their quarrelling, they had always spent Christmas together. If the helicopter didn’t come soon, it was questionable if there would be another Christmas he could attend at all.

But the helicopter came; despite the storm. Haytham knew what was at stake – the Assassins were closing in, and if his men in the helicopter left him to wait for much longer, he would have to survive yet another fight. The mission had been complicated enough. While it had not taken long – with only five days of him leaving New York behind – he had gone completely dark; no phone, no contact to his handlers, no bodyguards. The First Civilization Temple he had infiltrated was used by the Assassins, though they had not gotten their hands on the artefact yet (if there _was_ one – something Haytham was starting to doubt). It had been a high-profile job; one for which only a few of the highest-ranking Templars would have been qualified for. In the end, the CEO of Abstergo had decided to do it himself. Going dark for five days, though, had been difficult – he was used to having his phone by his side every waking minute; being updated on and in control of everything, not just regarding the multi-billion-dollar company that was his responsibility. While he was away, the head of the board of directors and a good friend of his’, Shay Cormac, had fulfilled most of Haytham’s duties and was taking care of urgent business.

It wasn’t just the company Haytham was responsible for, though, as his son had returned to live with him just a few months ago. Connor had moved out three years ago, after he had finished school and went to college – having chosen a different degree than his father had laid out for him, and though Haytham had made his peace with that after a period of disappointment and irritation, it had seemed best if Connor didn’t stay with his father but sought his own path without the powerful CEO towering above him. The young man had finished his veterinarian studies with merit, and initially, he had spoken of moving out of town and find a more rural employment. It would have meant that Connor moved away even further, and Haytham had done his best not to show his irritation at the thought. He knew that he had to let go of his son – especially as things had not gone as he had planned, and Connor had neither become a lawyer as the CEO had wanted him to, nor had the young man reason to stay in New York. But the CEO had a surprisingly hard time accepting the young man’s further disappearance – when Connor was studying, he at least showed up at his father’s apartment once a month or so, or the two of them met during the weekends for a hiking trip, or some other activities like paintball or a few hours at their favourite climbing hall. And of course, he visited for Haytham's birthday, and spent a few days at his father's place for Christmas.

However, half a year ago, Connor had asked him if he could move back in with him. He had taken a position at one of Abstergo’s research labs, and would remain in New York. Haytham wasn’t entirely sure what had led to that decision, and he hadn’t asked. Roughly four months ago, Connor had moved back in with his father. But for some reason, the young man hadn’t seemed too _happy_ about that – though he had been the one to ask. His behaviour was irritating Haytham a little, and he hoped he would understand the young man’s issue sooner rather than later. Why had he come back if he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the situation? It was not a monetary issue, as Connor had received an account with nearly 500,000 dollars in it for his 21st birthday – a fund for whatever he wanted to do with his future; buy a house in the countryside, do his PhD… Haytham knew that Connor would never ask for money unless he was in an otherwise hopeless situation, and so he had just given this to his (vaguely shocked) son – just in case. Just so Connor could do what he wanted, regardless of the cost. So, if he really didn’t want to share an apartment with his father again, he didn’t have to. And still, he had moved back in with Haytham.

The CEO thought about that when he climbed into the helicopter. It was getting dark – it was the late afternoon, and he had a few hours of travel before him. He fastened the belt and watched the trees sway in the wind; vividly reminded of the helicopter crash he had been in two years ago. They had been up north; landing in a forested area when the pilot had descended just a bit too early. It had been foggy, and the CEO had been thinking that the trees looked _terribly_ close; brushing against the helicopter – but only when one of the doors ripped right off, Haytham realized that a catastrophe was about to happen. The pilot had lost control, and everything happened too fast. Haytham woke up moments after the crash; disoriented and confused. He freed himself from the belt, struggling with most of his body feeling strangely numb. He tried to pull the pilot out of the wreck, but the moment he pulled, bones broke through the back of his hand – he hadn’t noticed just how broken they were. It did not matter, and he managed to rescue the pilot. His bodyguard travelling in the back of the helicopter was nowhere to be seen – probably having fallen out of the vehicle before it had crashed. It took many hours until a rescue team found them, and Haytham had many tales to tell about these hours – involving a bear, a magnesium torch and a snowstorm. Unfortunately, they were all true. In the end, his bodyguard had survived, and he had rescued the pilot’s life by getting him out of the wreck and into a stable position. Haytham’s hand took a long while to heal, and in the hospital, it turned out that three ribs were broken, his skull cracked, and a shoulder dislocated. But while those fractures had healed quicker than for most people, one thing hadn’t: Since then, his heart was making problems, and he had been confronted with the reality that he wasn’t immortal. That he would leave the company and his son eventually; that he would lose control, and had to make sure that both would be safe when he didn’t make it next time.

Sitting in the helicopter now, Haytham rubbed the scar on his hand, thinking about his heart. In a crash such as the one he had been in, the body was yanked around – moving forward violently and being stopped by the belt. The heart, big and muscular, was heavier than the surrounding tissue, and many people died from ruptured veins and arteries as the treacherous, heavy heart was yanked too far. He had had surgeries to fix the issues that had arisen, but there remained a high risk for an aneurysm. Only half a year ago, he had undergone another major surgery, and while it had gone smoothly, there was always a risk for complications during or after the treatment.

The co-pilot turned around and handed Haytham a phone once they had successfully left the forest below them. “You need to call Shay, Sir.”, he remarked loudly to make his voice rise above the howling of the wind and the noise of the rotor blades. Haytham nodded, a frown of concern appearing on his features. It meant that something had happened while he had been gone. It was one of the worries when he was going dark – something happening while he was not there to take care of it; something happening to the company – to _Connor._

It took a while until Haytham got a signal, but Shay picked up almost immediately. “Shay, it’s me –“, Haytham started, but the Irishman interrupted him.

“They killed your bodyguards and broke into your apartment. Guess they knew you were out of town –“

“Connor?”

“He’s fine. He’s fine. But –“

 _“But?"_  Haytham couldn't help the growl in his voice; impatient and concerned - always dreading a situation like this; helpless, not in control, informed _after_ things had gone awry.

“Relax. He is fine, I promise. Though… Ah, well -”

“What? What about the artefact? The intruders?"

There was a moment of pause, and Haytham tensed. He had been in possession of a Piece of Eden for over a year now, and he had started to use it a bit more frequently – just to be able to _work_ more; keep him up despite a lack of sleep and food, but he had been _careful,_ all too aware of the stories of people going mad when using these objects too frequently. He kept the Piece of Eden in his safe room in his apartment.

“He’ll have to tell you himself.”, Shay said with a sigh. “But _please,_ Haytham, be _gentle_ with him. He’s… he did his best. He kept the artefact safe. He called me and I got there as fast as I could; the intruders are currently being interrogated, and we'll keep you updated as things progress, as usual. It is all well, with the exception of the men we lost, and the damage done to your apartment.”

Another low growl escaped the CEO, irritated that this had happened while he had been away; that Connor had been in the middle of this mess and that - _something_ had happened. Something Shay didn’t want to tell him over the phone.

 

* * *

  
Haytham was tense when he arrived in New York; still wondering what exactly had happened in his absence. While he knew that Connor was alright, and the artefact safe, there was something Shay wasn’t telling him, and he reckoned it couldn’t be good news.

He had been tempted to call Connor and demand an explanation right away, but Shay had kindly asked him not to do so, and instead wait until he was back home to talk about it. Haytham had no eyes for the Christmas decoration everywhere; wildly blinking lights in all colours of the rainbow as he drove past with his limousine that had picked him up from the airstrip he had landed on. His heart was aching a little, and he knew it was a phantom pain from the stress and worry. He was exhausted after the mission; in need of a shower and a shave, and a fresh set of clothes. But foremost, he needed to know what the hell had happened, and why Shay wouldn’t just _tell him_.

The building was heavily secured, a measure that did not surprise Haytham following such a grave incident. His home had been target of the Assassins occasionally, but it had been a while since they had struck with such violence and actually succeeded in entering his apartment. Perhaps they had realised that the Temple Haytham had infiltrated did not hold a Piece of Eden, and so they planned on taking the CEO’s while he was away. But somehow they had failed, and Haytham was curious to hear the details of the incident from Connor.

He opened the reinforced door to their apartment after passing yet another security check; tense and slightly anxious about what he would find. Connor wasn’t in hospital – Shay had repeated that the young vet was rattled, but _fine_ \- which was a good sign. The door to the apartment had already been repaired, but the inside of the apartment still bore traces of the break-in: There were a few drops of blood, a few pieces of furniture turned and destroyed until the intruders had apparently realised that the Piece of Eden wasn’t just going to be found that easily. Even the Christmas tree had been knocked over in their search, it seemed, and while someone had cleaned up the burst ornaments from the floor, a few broken ones were still hanging on the tree.

“Connor?”, Haytham called out, putting down his duffel bag and taking off his thick coat; just putting it down on the floor because the coat rack was only attached on one end as something – or someone – had been flung at it.  
Shyly, he son appeared in the hallway; big, dark eyes resting upon the CEO as if he hadn’t seen him in a long while.

“Connor…?”, Haytham asked with a frown; somewhat… Taken aback by the way the other looked at him; the way the other moved…

The young man averted his gaze, fidgeting a little with his hands (a nervous tic the young man occasionally couldn’t stop) and was about to speak, but Haytham took a step forward; his bright eyes sharp as he looked at the other. “You’re not my son.”, he growled; his voice questioning yet dangerous.

While the person _looked_ just like Connor, there was something about him that was distinctively different, or... Had the Assassins _brainwashed_ him? Had Shay not seen that this _wasn’t_ Connor? Or… Was he under the Piece of Eden’s influence and…?

But before Haytham could make up his spinning mind what to do – or _think_ \- about this strange situation, a familiar figure emerged from the living room, hurriedly. Baffled, Haytham glanced from the Connor in front of him to – _Connor,_ who had just appeared from the living room; his face red, and his eyes filled with a desperate sort of embarrassment.

“Waitwaitwait-!”, Connor spluttered, shielding the _other_ Connor with his body. “He’s – I’m – I can explain!”

“You _better.”_


	2. ..for Christmas...

“Tell me again.”

Connor squirmed; looking over at his mirror image. “I touched the artefact and –“

“Why?” Haytham shook his head. “Why did you do that? I told you not to –“

“I know! I know.” Connor grimaced. “But they were working on getting the safe room door open, and – “

“When did you call Shay?”

“I had already called him. He said he would be there _a.s.a.p_. And – “

“So you were worried they would open the door before Shay and his team came and that’s why –“

“Yes! I mean, I didn’t know –“ For once, Haytham didn’t interrupt him, but Connor seemed at a loss for words. The CEO eyed him expectantly, and after a moment, the young man continued, his voice quiet. “I didn’t know what exactly it was, but I knew it is important, so I grabbed it. I thought I could at least make a run for it with the thing; go and find Shay. I don’t know.”

Haytham sighed; twirling the glass of wine in his slender fingers as he glanced over at the other Connor, who sat at the kitchen counter with them (the living room table having suffered from the break-in) but hadn’t, as of yet, actually spoken. It was distracting to have two versions of his son sitting next to each other – mirror images, and still… It was relatively obvious who the real Connor was. While the other one looked exactly the same, it seemed as if he was a personification of Connor’s insecure, worried self; fidgeting and staring at the counter as if he was responsible for this mess.

“So you touched the artefact, and then what happened?”, Haytham asked with another sigh. Connor had told him before, but he wanted to make sure that no detail was left out. He sipped at his wine, his bright eyes still resting on the fake Connor, who glanced up at him. For a brief moment their eyes met, and to Haytham’s surprise, the other Connor actually blushed as he averted his gaze. Haytham just looked a little puzzled, wondering what had prompted that reaction.

“I –“ Connor fidgeted a little with his hands, not touching the hot coco in front of him. “I was just –“ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I wished I wasn’t so –“ He rubbed his face a little with the back of his hand, his eyes glancing over at his other self; his voice getting even quieter. “I wished I wasn’t so – useless.”

His other self glanced over at him, a hint of hurt in his dark eyes, and Connor shrugged helplessly. “I mean –“, he started to correct himself. “Not so anxious. I just wished I was… different.” He averted his gaze, seemingly uncomfortable under the stares of his father, and his mirror image.

“And then?”

Connor bit the inside of his cheek, nodding over to his other self. “He appeared. It was just before Shay and his men showed up. Uh, there was… this light. This golden light, and I felt kind of… weird. Like something was pulling at me; like I was underwater, and sinking down. And then I was…” He shrugged again. “Less worried. Like my wish came true, and I put all of my worry into him.”

That that wasn’t entirely the truth was obvious by Connor’s own behaviour – fidgeting and squirming under his father’s stare, but somehow, the Piece of Eden had reacted to Connor’s touch – had created this… doppelgänger. Haytham had read about such cases – such as Al Mualim, 12th century leader of the Assassins in Masyaf, who had allegedly created copies of other men, and copies of himself with the help of a Piece of Eden. These copies had been able to fight; they had been physical and strong. Some Templars had interpreted the accounts as exaggerated, or the copies being pieces of imagination rather than physical entities. But Connor’s carbon copy wasn’t a piece of imagination, Shay had seen him (which explained the Irishman’s hesitation to tell Haytham what exactly had happened), and Connor and Haytham clearly did.

“How is that even possible?”, Connor asked, his voice a bit miserable. “I didn’t want to – I just wanted to help. I’m sorry, Dad.”

Haytham was pulled from his thoughts, and he glanced at his son. “It’s not your fault. Though – you shouldn’t have touched the artefact, like I told you to.” His expression softened; Shay’s warning to be gentle in the back of his head. “But I know you tried to do the right thing, and protect the artefact because you knew it’s important.” He sighed a little. “It’s a long story; one for a different evening. The artefact is a piece of technology that we don’t quite understand. It’s powerful, and it’s old, and that’s all you need to know for right now.” He motioned for Connor to be quiet as the young man tried to speak up again. “I’ll explain more about it at some point, you have my word. For right now, there is not much I can do. I can’t reverse it.”

With a hint of curiosity, Haytham reached out – his fingers hovering over copied Connor’s arm for a brief moment before he brushed his fingers over the young man’s arm. He felt real. He looked real. The copy glanced up at Haytham; the blush burning darkly on his cheeks as his eyes met the CEO’s.

“Do you… What do _you_ remember?”, Haytham asked of the copy, and the other’s eyes widened – apparently not having expected to become part of the conversation. Connor looked like he wanted to protest, but Haytham shushed him; waiting for the copy’s response.

“I don’t know what you mean, Sir.”, the copy said quietly; his big, dark eyes displaying insecurity. His voice was quiet, but exactly like Connor’s – though it quivered and shook a little, as if he wasn’t entirely sure how to use it.

“What is the first thing you remember?”

The copy thought for a moment; glancing down at his hands as he kneaded them with each other. “I remember _ista_ carrying me through the forest –“

“No, you don’t!”, Connor snapped; clearly confused by watching someone who looked like him talk about his own memories.

The copy shrugged helplessly, his eyes still resting on his hands. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke again. “It’s true that those memories are… A bit blurry. I only, really… It’s like I woke up today, from a life of dreams. But I’ve always been there. I only really - When we were in that room. Him, and I.” He nodded over to Connor, and Haytham tried to hide his surprise at the fact that both Connor and the copy seemed to understand themselves as distinctly different persons – though they were one and the same. Or perhaps not.

Haytham sighed; massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger before he emptied the glass of wine. “Okay, boys, I don’t think we’ll get any wiser tonight. It’s getting late, and I need to sleep. I would think the problem will solve itself rather sooner than later when the Piece of Eden, the thing you touched; when its power subsides and I guess your –“ He glanced at the copy. “Then you’ll just return to being one person. Until then –“ He pointed at Connor. “You’ll be Ratonhnhaké:ton like your mother named you, and you –“ He nodded towards the copy. “I’ll call you Connor. To avoid confusion as to who I'm talking to.”

The CEO didn’t leave room for discussion. He was too tired for that – and the unsettling fact that two versions of his son were staring at him right now wasn’t helping the exhaustion washing through him. “Good night.”

 

* * *

 

 

Haytham had retreated to his bedroom after a quick shower and a shave. However, he wasn’t sleeping just yet – instead, he was checking emails and writing the report he would have to produce about the mission he had just been on. While he would usually do that in his study, the room was quite trashed from the intruders and he had taken his laptop into bed instead. He was exhausted, but he was also clear-headed enough to get some work done before he would sleep. But his mind drifted off occasionally; wondering about Connor and his carbon copy; about how the two of them behaved like they were different people, and how insecure the copy, Connor, had been – truly having become a version of Ratonhnhaké:ton with his insecurities and tics more pronounced. But there was something else about him; a trait Haytham couldn't quite define that made him different from his original.

A knock on his bedroom door pulled him from his thoughts, and he expected his son to step in as he called out quietly, “Come in.”

But it was Connor, the copy, who came in; fidgeting a little as he stepped into the room. He was wearing one of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s shirts and some pyjama bottoms; looking quite like the original with his hair braided for the night. “Can I join you for a bit?”, he asked quietly, his eyes looking everywhere except for at Haytham.

“Did your… other part send you?”

He shook his head. “He’s sleeping. I think he was quite exhausted after what happened. He told me to sleep on the couch, but I guess I got a bit… lonely… I can’t sleep.” He blushed a little, and added with a bit of a stutter, “I mean, not generally. I guess I can sleep. But not right now. I was wondering if I could keep you company for a bit.”

Haytham was surprisingly smitten with the other’s soft request and nodded a little, motioning for Connor to join him. His bed was big enough, and when Ratonhnhaké:ton had been a teenager, he had sometimes slept in his father’s bed when he had had nightmares about the fire in which he had lost his Mom. But that was years and years ago, and Haytham couldn’t quite remember when his son had last slept here.

As if Connor had picked up on that thought, he muttered, “I like sleeping here. It’s such a nice big bed, and it smells like you. Makes us feel safe.” He blushed a bit; something that highlighted his freckles, as Haytham vaguely thought. The young man crawled beneath the blanket and sat next to his father, glancing at Haytham.

“When did you sleep here last?”, the CEO asked cautiously, wondering if what Connor had said was true for Ratonhnhaké:ton as well.

“Last night.”, Connor answered a bit shyly, blinking a little and then correcting himself, “Of course I know it wasn’t really me. But…” His voice trailed off when he noticed Haytham’s surprise. “He often sleeps in your bed when you’re not here.”, he added, referring to Ratonhnhaké:ton.

“I did not know that.”, Haytham said slowly, wondering just what else this Connor would tell him about his son that he didn’t know. “Why are you telling me that?”

Connor blushed – in fact, the soft blush had never really left his cheeks, and instead, it only got darker every now and then. “I don’t… I don’t want you to be angry with me because I’m not telling you stuff.”

Haytham raised his eyebrows a little, thinking that truly, this version of his son was… a bit more unlike Ratonhnhaké:ton. Because his son was quite adept at not telling him things and being a bit grumpy and taciturn around his father. The CEO sighed a little; closing his laptop and putting it aside. He was tempted to ask Connor what else Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn’t telling him, but he could already imagine that his real son wouldn’t be too happy about such indiscretions. “I’m not angry with you. I suppose you better don’t tell me things Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn’t want me to know. It drives me insane, occasionally, not knowing what he’s thinking, I admit it. Why did he come back when he dislikes living with me?” He shushed when Connor seemed like he was about to answer. “Heavens, I do want to know. But he must tell me on his own or otherwise he’ll just shut me out as punishment for getting _you_ to talk about these things.” He sighed a little, combing through his greying hair with his fingers as he leaned back and glanced at his son – the copy of his son who looked back at him with a bit of a pained expression. It was entirely too strange to speak to his son, and at the same time _not_ speak with him. It was strange to think that the Piece of Eden had somehow created this _version_ of the young man; had... somehow, helped to put the young man's feelings into physical being.

"Connor…”

The copy reached out; a little shyly. His fingers brushed over Haytham’s shirt, just above his heart. “We’re so worried…”, the young man muttered softly; his dark eyes sad.

Haytham’s expression softened. “I know. My treacherous heart.” The surgeries had been hard on Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton, who hated hospitals and had spent quite a few nights there, waiting for news on his father’s heart surgeries.

“No.”, Connor muttered, his dark eyes catching Haytham’s puzzled glance. “It’s _our_ treacherous heart we’re worried about.”


	3. ...is you.

Connor blushed darker still, dropping his gaze down, though he moved a little closer to Haytham. “Though, he was terribly w-worried when you were in the hospital.”, he added with a little stutter. His hand still rested on the older man’s chest, as if he had forgotten to pull away again, or perhaps, to reassure himself that his father’s heart was beating steadily still.

Haytham covered the other’s hand with his own, somehow touched to see such a vulnerable side to his son, who had been so closed off and taciturn in the past months. “What did you mean with your treacherous heart, Connor?”, he asked carefully, unsure whether or not he should be asking that question.

“I…”, Connor glanced at him, his dark eyes wet with tears – a sight that made Haytham’s heart miss a beat, unsure how to react to such vulnerability he rarely saw; squeezing the other’s hand a little in reassurance.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Connor. You know I had a different path for you in mind, but I have come to terms that you are happier like this, and you know I am pleased you have come to work with Abstergo after all…”

But Connor shook his head; moving closer still, by now sitting right next to Haytham, their shoulders touching. “We feel like we failed you.”, he muttered, his gaze dropping to his hand enveloped by his father’s. Before Haytham could assure him that that wasn’t quite the truth, he continued. “We’re too shy, too sensitive. _Weak._ We’re not strong like you. We can't shake it off. We’re jealous, wanton and clingy, we can’t let go but we can also never tell you... Or, _he_ can’t.” Slowly, his eyes travelled upwards again until they met Haytham’s. “We love the wrong person.”, he added, almost breathless.

Haytham was utterly smitten with the expression in the other’s eyes; baffled by Connor’s words as he would have never thought his son viewed himself in any of those terms – because Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn’t weak – he was strong and independent; strong-willed and stubborn, just like his parents. It was a healthy trait, though they had butted heads a lot, especially when Connor had been a teenager. But he had found his own path, and he was good at it, graduating top of his class. Even the job at Abstergo he had only gotten due to his excellent resumé – Haytham had in no way helped; no, Connor had even used his mother’s maiden name to avert any suspicion as to who his father was. The CEO was proud of his son, and he desperately wanted Connor to be happy, even though he had occasionally troubles voicing such emotional things – especially as the young man had been so closed off during the past months, making it hard to talk to him sometimes.

Haytham wanted to say at least something like that – his eyes locked with Connor’s, and his hand still holding the young man’s, their faces inches apart as he had leaned in subconsciously; tentative words of praise and affection on his lips; his gaze dropping down to Connor’s as if he was waiting for the other to say something more; to help him word the soft notions of care that swirled through his head strangely.

_“What are you doing!?”_

Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn’t even knocked as he opened his father’s bedroom door, and for a brief moment, Haytham searched for words that explained why he was holding hands, in bed, with the carbon copy of his son – leaning in, _just as if..._ Until he realized that the question and demand wasn’t aimed at _him,_ but at Connor, who had pulled away and fidgeted with his hands. “I was j-just… I couldn’t sleep…”, he stuttered, and Haytham sighed a little.

“He was lonely, and asked if he could stay here for a bit.”, he explained, squeezing Connor’s shoulder briefly in reassurance; a vague guilt tugging at his heart, as if he was the one who had done something wrong – though, of course, that was ridiculous. And still; somehow… he felt as if the copy next to him was a person on his own; in need of protection, perhaps even more so than… his older brother Ratonhnhaké:ton. Haytham caught himself thinking that; scolding himself silently for being utterly ridiculous.

“Go and sleep.”, Ratonhnhaké:ton scowled; nodding towards the door and waiting for his twin to come with him.

But Connor hunched his shoulders a little, and glanced up at Haytham through his lashes. “Can’t I stay here? Your bed is big enough, and I won’t disturb you, I promise.”

Ratonhnhaké:ton’s face reddened a little, and he managed out, “Come on. He needs – he’s busy! You’re not a kid. You can sleep on the couch! Or sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch, whatever, _just -”_

“Please? Maybe… I know I’ll be gone again soon.” Connor kept his eyes on their father, and blinked a little.

Haytham sighed. “Stay, I don’t mind.” For a brief moment, he was vaguely glad he hadn’t had to deal with two of them before – their arguing was rather irritating, as otherwise he couldn’t explain the intense feeling currently tugging at his heart.

“But –“, Ratonhnhaké:ton clenched his fists by his sides; glancing from Haytham to his twin and back, clearly unhappy about the situation.

“You can sleep here, too.”, Connor suggested coyly, and Ratonhnhaké:ton’s face reddened further. Before he could say something, though, Haytham had already shrugged, and commented, “If that stops your quarrelling, then, please. Just let me sleep now, it has been an unexpected exhausting day.”

 

* * *

  
Haytham wasn’t used to having someone sleep next to him – occasionally waking up throughout the night, and briefly wondering who the hell had wrapped an arm around him, just to remind himself that not just his son, but also the artefact’s strange copy of Connor was by his side. He had no idea how long the copy would stay, but there was a tiny part of him that, sleepily, thought it was sort of sad to think about that shy version disappearing again. It had been so easy to talk to him; not feeling as if he was somehow making his son uncomfortable or... There was a thought; a realization, at the edge of his conscious mind, but whenever he tried to focus on it, it disappeared. It had to do with what Connor had told him; something about...

He woke up early the next morning – generally being an early-riser, but after the exhausting mission, he had thought he would sleep much longer. Blinking a little, he was vaguely surprised to find both young men cuddled close – even Ratonhnhaké:ton was facing him; his head resting against his father’s shoulder, and a hand holding onto Haytham’s nearest arm. On Haytham’s other side, Connor was fast asleep, too; his head on his father’s chest, and an arm wrapped around the older man. The CEO had to think about what Connor had said on the previous evening – that he liked sleeping here; that they felt safe. And that they were worried, though Haytham still wasn’t certain what exactly he had meant. There was something else, but right now, he couldn't remember what that was that had left him with questions.

For a moment, Haytham just remained as he was, unwilling to move and wake the two boys sleeping by his side. He suspected that especially Ratonhnhaké:ton would be vaguely embarrassed by being caught clinging to his father like this – making the older man think about what else Connor had said; feeling like they were too clingy. Had he meant that they were too clingy in regards to their father? Haytham couldn’t quite agree as his son hadn’t been particularly affectionate towards him. Sure, he had moved back in, but the reason for that hadn’t been his father, clearly, because he wasn’t talking much to Haytham, and often stayed in his room or went out. Though, he did occasionally prepare dinner for his father when Haytham came home late from work, or surprised him with self-baked bread rolls in the morning when the CEO had worked through the night or not gotten a whole lot of sleep... Now that he was thinking about it – though Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn’t expressively affectionate, he was… attentive. Caring, in a sneaky way, perhaps. Haytham sighed softly, carefully untangling himself from the boys’ embraces. It was difficult to get up without waking them, and he was rather certain that they stirred when he left the bed, but he still did his best to move around quietly; closing the door behind him and washing up a little before putting on some coffee.

His mind was occupied by his recent realizations; and the fact that the Piece of Eden had somehow reacted to Connor’s wish to be different; had taken those feelings as a command of some sort. But there was more to it, and he was trying to figure it out – it felt like there was something incredibly obvious escaping his grip and for the life of him, he couldn’t see what it was. Eventually, he put down the mug of coffee he had been holding without drinking much of it, and walked back to his room; guessing that the twins were up by now. He wanted to get dressed, and his clothes were in an extensive closet in his room – mainly filled with suits, but he was planning on something more casual. It was Christmas, after all. That thought caused him to stop, realizing that he had no present for Connor. Of course, he had one for Ratonhnhaké:ton, but… He shook his head. That was ridiculous. He didn’t need a present for that… persona. Or… did he? Before he could continue his way back to his room, or figure out what was the reasonable way of handling his son’s twin’s sudden appearance, he heard voices from his bedroom – apparently the two boys were up. He was about to knock and enter, when he realized that they were talking about him.

“- you told Haytham _what?”_ It was Ratonhnhaké:ton’s voice, clearly, and he sounded upset.

“B-but it’s the truth! I d-don’t want to lie to him…”, Connor’s voice sounded; stuttering as if he was about to cry; his breath hitching and hiccupping a little. “He w-wasn’t mad about it!”

“That’s not – I – You _know_ why you can’t tell him shit like that! You know me, _you were me,_ so – don’t act as if you don’t know why you can’t, _absolutely can’t_ tell him.”

Haytham was starting to feel bad about listening in on them – especially as they were talking about him, and clearly disagreed about the amount of honesty Connor had displayed on the previous evening. Not that the CEO truly, fully understood everything the young man had said.

“I know, but...” Connor hiccuped; a sound Haytham had only heard when the young man had been younger - somehow... moved by the fact that he hadn't heard the other cry in a long while. And he was starting to suspect that it wasn't because his son hadn't cried in a long time, but because he had only done so behind closed doors.

There was still something going on Haytham didn’t get, but he reckoned it would be the wrong way to go about it if he continued to overhear them talk (though it was tempting – as it was quite clear that Ratonhnhaké:ton was displeased by Connor’s previous openness and would probably try his best to keep the younger twin from talking to their father alone again).

Haytham knocked, before he entered the room, finding the twins sitting on the bed, as if they had only woken up recently – or spent their morning so far arguing. “Good morning. Don’t mind me – I just need to get dressed. What shall we have for breakfast?” It was Christmas, after all, and they usually had breakfast together. Haytham caught himself wondering of Connor even ate – did he need to sustain himself through food, or was his energy solely connected to the Piece of Eden?

The boys eyed him as he made his way over to the closet – at least Ratonhnhaké:ton clearly wondering whether or not Haytham had heard anything they had spoken about recently, but the CEO gave no indication that he, in fact, had overheard parts of their conversation. He busied himself with rifling through his clothes; eventually settling for a black turtleneck sweater and some jeans; trying to ignore Connor's reddened eyes and the impulse to pull the younger twin into his arms and reassure him that everything would be alright.

 

* * *

 

The day passed quickly with the three of them preparing breakfast first, and then dinner. It was another one of their traditions – no matter their arguing before, or how busy they were, on the 25th of December, they prepared dinner together, and sat down to spend the evening together; often exchanging their gifts then. This year, however, it wasn’t just the two of them. This year, Haytham was preparing dinner with twins.

It was strange in the beginning, but sooner rather than later, Haytham found that he enjoyed Connor’s company; somehow feeling like he understood his son better - like their communication was more _honest_ when they were three; with Connor more openly reacting or responding to Haytham, and Ratonhnhaké:ton seemingly getting used to fussing a little over Connor, or simply nodding, as if he had thought what Connor said, just didn’t find the right words to say it. Haytham noticed that the two of them weren’t working against each other (what he had feared, after overhearing them argue earlier), but _together._ And still, it was noticeable that they understood themselves as different people – different entities. Twins rather than one being the copy of the other.

Every now and then, Haytham even caught himself planning ahead while he was busy cutting vegetables or stirring in the pots on the stove – would Connor want his own room? He couldn’t sleep on the couch (or in Haytham’s bed) for long… What did he want to do? Was he a vet through and through, like Ratonhnhaké:ton? Or did he want to become a lawyer (after all, that was what Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn’t wanted to do)? But of course, such thoughts were silly. This was a brief, temporarily confusing mess; caused by the Piece of Eden. Connor wasn’t a real person. He was… something else. More like an android than a clone. But that thought, too, didn't feel right. Because watching the boys banter and coordinate their tasks seemed as if they had always been twins.

He watched them basting the turkey with the lovely smelling juices from the bottom of the pan to keep it from drying out; both of them focused on the task, and knowing precisely what to do. They were communicating minimally; a nod here, a gesture there, but it seemed as if they had done this together every Christmas. Somehow, Haytham's heart was _aching_ as he watched them, but he couldn't quite understand _why._


	4. Make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the last chapter into two parts as it was getting a bit too long with last changes. The last part will be updated next week! Thanks for reading~

Haytham’s favourite Christmas menu was rather British than American – consisting of stuffed turkey, gravy, roast potatoes, Brussel sprouts, and Yorkshire puddings. Especially the latter had caused some confusion when he had brought it up for the first time – with young Ratonhnhaké:ton expecting some sort of _dessert,_ and being rather puzzled when small, hearty pastries were brought to go with the gravy. Now, of course, they all knew what to do – even Connor remembered their previous Christmas dinners, and helped just as well as Ratonhnhaké:ton with the preparation. The turkey was dealt with first, and then the boys cleaned and cut the sprouts and potatoes, and as it got dark, everything was already on the stove or in the oven, and slowly roasting or cooking while the boys made tiramisu for dessert.

An expensive bottle of Italian red wine was opened (one that Haytham had brought home after a trip to Venice), and while the three of them cleaned up the remnants of the break-in’s damages, they each had a glass; even Connor. Despite the oddness of having Connor in their midst, Haytham finally felt like it was Christmas – the lights, the scents, the atmosphere and the good wine all added to the feeling. He also enjoyed the way the twins worked together; just as if… their family had gotten more _complete._ Of course, that was ridiculous.

They didn’t talk about the fact that Connor was a temporary guest with an unknown time remaining amongst them, though… Haytham caught himself wondering if they could prolong his time with the Piece of Eden’s help. But that wasn’t his decision. Did Ratonhnhaké:ton feel like Connor was himself, or sort of a brother? Was he bothered by the fact that he saw himself walking around like this; his mirror image – just exhibiting more traits he viewed as _weak?_ While Haytham had had that impression initially, while they were preparing dinner it diminished, and eventually, he felt like the two of them had a sort of harmony and unity he rarely saw Ratonhnhaké:ton display when he was by himself – a bit as if there was a burden lifted off of his shoulders; as if he felt more like _himself_ than before; a conflict resolved that was previously troubling him. And while Connor had been described by his original self as the worried, anxious part of Ratonhnhaké:ton, he seemed busy and happy helping with dinner; his dark eyes lighting up as they finally set the table and started their Christmas dinner.

The food was good, and the atmosphere light; Ratonhnhaké:ton was telling a few stories from work, and though Connor _had_ to know them by heart, he laughed at the right parts, and listened as if he hadn’t heard the stories before. Perhaps, Haytham thought, it was still different – listening to someone bring these distant, blurry memories to life and shade them in a more playful, witty way than they had happened. Ratonhnhaké:ton was telling these stories poignantly; it was clear that he was observant and knew his co-workers well, even though he had only started working there a few months ago, and Haytham enjoyed the rare moment of casual conversation and warmth.

Connor’s cheeks were reddened from the wine, and his dark eyes were warm and delighted; sparkling in the lights of the candles from the Christmas tree. Haytham had changed into a button up shirt as the sweater had been too warm, and he had opened the first few buttons as he enjoyed the warmth of the wine, of the food, and of the company.

There was a moment of silence when Ratonhnhaké:ton finished another story from work, and Haytham cleared his throat a little. They had finished their main course, and needed a bit of a break before it was time for dessert. “How about we exchange some presents?”, he asked, his bright eyes affectionately glancing from one Connor to the other. Ratonhnhaké:ton beamed a little and nodded, but Connor’s eyes dropped to the table, perhaps not expecting a gift from either of them. But Haytham had thought of something during their dinner – a perhaps risky idea, but he hoped the twins would see what _he_ saw in the gift.

They emptied the table, put the leftovers in the fridge, and filled the dishwasher before they retreated to the couch; Haytham sitting between the twins after he had retrieved the presents and quickly wrapped what he had thought of for Connor. He had started to glance over at Connor a bit more frequently; unable to keep himself from worrying that the other would disappear into thin air any minute now. But the young man was showing no signs of that, and the CEO had no idea just how long this would take – had the twins talked about it? How was Ratonhnhaké:ton feeling about it? In the back of his head, Haytham had realized that he wanted Connor to _stay,_ even if only for a little while longer. To keep them all talking; to find out what was going on with Ratonhnhaké:ton, and… just because he _liked_ him. Connor felt like a part of their relationship, and Haytham had the feeling that Ratonhnhaké:ton was feeling more like himself, too.

“I’ll start.”, Haytham said with a small smile, handing Ratonhnhaké:ton a large, rectangular and flat present; wrapped in brown parcel paper. Both the twins looked it over curiously, before Ratonhnhaké:ton started unpacking; carefully peeling off the tape before he removed the paper. A framed piece of art appeared, and the CEO remarked quietly, “It’s from the Tlingit artist whose work we saw this summer, remember? You liked this best, and I asked if I could buy it for you. He remembered your conversation, and sends his regards and hopes it’ll bring you joy.”

Ratonhnhaké:ton beamed; his dark eyes taking in the clear formline design; his expression appreciative and happy. Carefully, he put the picture on the lopsided coffee table in front of them, and then hugged his father; a breathless, “Thank you!” accompanying the embrace.

Haytham returned the embrace gently; his hands running a little over Ratonhnhaké:ton’s back, and his heart nothing but soared; glad that his son enjoyed the gift. He had bought it months ago after they had seen the exhibition. Only reluctantly, they parted, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. Haytham wanted to say something more; pick up on something Connor had said – say how proud he was of his son; how strong he thought Ratonhnhaké:ton was – he could have just followed in the path his father had laid out for him; could have just taken Haytham’s money and never work a day in his life, but he had always strove to help others; he had become such a noble young man, strikingly handsome and… _handsome?_ Haytham was a bit puzzled at his own train of thought, and Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled away as Haytham tried to figure out where his mind had went, and why - because it wasn't just the proud observation it _should_ be from a father...

“My turn.”, the older twin muttered. Ratonhnhaké:ton handed him a small box; shyly, almost, as if he was doubting the gift after having received the one from his father. “It’s just… nothing special.”, he added, as if he wanted to give an excuse even before Haytham had opened it.

It was a box such as jewellers used, and Haytham was not surprised to find cuff links in it as he opened it. He picked up one to see the decoration and material better; caught by the colours used in the gold rectangular frames; trying to figure out what material it was. The gem-like inlets were navy blue with streaks of purple; looking a bit marble-like though it was clear it was a different material. “They’re beautiful.”, he said, reaching out to brush over Ratonhnhaké:ton’s shoulder and squeeze it a little as thanks. “They will certainly fit well with my favourite suits – the colours are perfect. I'm sure that was your intention?”

Ratonhnhaké:ton blushed and nodded, and Haytham smiled at him warmly; hoping the young man hadn’t spent too much on them. He was about to pull out Connor’s gift, when the younger twin tugged at his arm. Haytham glanced at him, but Connor was squinting at Ratonhnhaké:ton.

 _“Tell him.”,_ Connor said with determination, and Ratonhnhaké:ton glared at him a little.

“I don’t know what you mean.”, the older twin responded; glowering.

Connor pouted, looking at their father. “It is a special gift. The cuff links, they’re…” He glanced over at Ratonhnhaké:ton, clearly waiting for the older twin to say it out loud. Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed; a dark blush burning on his face.

“They’re custom made.”, he mumbled.

“Oh?” Haytham raised his brows; inspecting them more carefully. They were beautiful, but… “How so?”

“They’re…” Ratonhnhaké:ton blushed; averting his eyes and clearly searching for words. He glanced over at Connor and shrugged helplessly. _“Connor…”_

Connor smiled a little; a reassuring little gesture; reaching out and across Haytham’s lap; taking his twin’s hand and squeezing it.

Stuttering slightly, Ratonhnhaké:ton continued, “They’re made out of heather stems. I saw someone at the arts and crafts market I was at in fall – you know, the one at my grandma’s village – and… W-well, I thought they’re beautiful and I asked if the woman could customize some for me if I brought her the stems.”

Haytham nodded a little; still not quite understanding why Ratonhnhaké:ton had thought this was an embarrassing detail to talk about – or why Connor had more or less insisted on the other adding this story to the gift. Though it was nice to know the young man had collected the material himself – it _was_ a sweet gesture.

“So…” Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at his brother, who nodded, then he continued. “Do you remember when I went missing when I was twelve?” He briefly glanced at Haytham who also nodded; a little puzzled.

“Of course I remember. You had broken your arm when you were lost in the forest…”

“And you found me.” Ratonhnhaké:ton mumbled quietly. “You carried me home.” There was a moment of silence, and he bit his lips before he continued; awkward and embarrassed, as if he was fearing his father to laugh at him, he spoke breathlessly. “So, I found the spot where you found me. I remembered. I had sat there, my arm hurting _so much,_ and I knew I didn’t recognize the part of the forest I was in and would only get lost further. I was just so tired and exhausted, but… I trusted you would come and find me. You were in New York, and I knew that, but I trusted you would come to my grandma’s village because they noticed I was gone, and I trusted you would find me. A-and in fall, I went back to the spot where I hid. I always remembered the heather there. It was kind of soft, I had lain there, curled up, waiting for you. It was a bit as if I was already in your arms, because I knew you’d come for me.”

His dark eyes slowly moved up; filled with embarrassment but also hope that his father understood what he was trying to say. “So, the cuff links are made from the heather stems from where you found me. Because…” He stopped, glancing at Connor, who finished, “Because you’ll carry them like you carried us, and it’s a bit as if we’re with you. We always want to be with you, raké:ni; _safe in your arms.”_

Haytham held Ratonhnhaké:ton’s glance; the other’s dark eyes filled with such desperate affection that the CEO’s heart missed a beat. A sudden clarity overcame him. _We love the wrong person. Our treacherous hearts. You can’t tell him_. It echoed in the back of his mind.

Before he had even made up his mind as to how to react to this sudden reveal, Haytham had already moved forward; putting the cuff links down on the table, his fingers resting on his son’s cheek as he pulled him in for a kiss. A soft sound of surprise escaped the young man, and as he did not immediately respond to the gesture of affection, Haytham pulled away again; seeing confusion and worry in the other’s dark eyes. As sudden as the clarity had overcome him, it now made room for doubt. Had he completely misunderstood? Paling a little, the CEO got up; his bright eyes wide in shock. “I’m – I’m sorry, Connor. Ratonhnhaké:ton. S-sorry, I… I misunderstood. I...” Now Ratonhnhaké:ton would move out again – _he wouldn’t ever_ – Surely, he was disgusted – _gross_ – Haytham’s thoughts were spinning, and his heart aching. He hadn’t been aware of his feelings, though it was blatantly obvious now. His own feelings, which he had pushed onto his son in a moment of confusion and misunderstanding, and now – He would leave. _Both of them would leave._


	5. ...my wish...

_“Raké:ni.”_ Connor’s voice was soft and warm; a hand reaching out to pull Haytham back as he tried to leave; ashamed and concerned that he had messed up everything… The CEO turned around to face the younger twin; unsure what to expect –

As the young man pulled him back, Connor’s lips crashed onto the older man’s; and this time, Haytham was the one to give a soft sound of surprise into the kiss, though he responded gently. He let himself sink back onto the couch and between the twins; one arm wrapping around Connor’s broad frame as he deepened the kiss; wondering if it was only Connor who liked him like this – but there was a gentle tugging at his other arm, and as he pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, and turned to look at Ratonhnhaké:ton, the older twin pressed closer; arms closing around his father as he placed a kiss to Haytham’s lips, which the older man accepted with his heart overflowing in relief and affection; his other arm wrapping around Ratonhnhaké:ton. Both twins were pressed close to him now; Ratonhnhaké:ton’s lips moving against his own, while Connor’s were pressing soft kisses to his neck. The CEO shuddered a little at those gestures of affection; his fingers brushing along the twins’ backs; content to hold them close and feel the doubt and concern wash away again. His mind was surprisingly clear now – having realized his own feelings, and coming to realize that he had not misunderstood the twins’ feelings earlier.

Breathlessly, they broke apart, and Haytham’s eyes locked with Ratonhnhaké:ton’s. The young man’s expression was one of bliss; though maybe slightly surprised. Perhaps his initial reaction had been caused by the _surprise;_ the fact that he never thought his father would return his feelings. But Haytham had, for longer now than he was willing to admit. He hadn’t allowed any such thoughts or notions, but it was painfully obvious now that he hadn’t looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton the way he should have in months.

He turned to glance at Connor, who was hiding his face in the older man’s shoulder; pulling away a little as Haytham combed his fingers through the young man’s hair. “I have a present for you, too.”, Haytham said softly. “Well, actually, it’s for the two of you, if you both want it.”  
He untangled himself from their close embrace, and produced a small box, not unlike the one that had contained the cuff links, from beneath the couch where he had put it. “I…”, Haytham started to explain as he handed the box to Connor. “These were initially made for myself, and they might not fit you perfectly because of that. But I can get them readjusted for you.” Sighing quietly, he waited for Connor to open the box.

Two rings were glistening in the lights of the Christmas tree as Connor opened the box. They had a gem-like look to them; thin bands of a green-ish stone. Questioningly, Connor glanced at his father; his eyes dark as he seemed to try and figure out what it meant.

“These are made from an artefact that resembles the one you touched.” He nodded towards Ratonhnhaké:ton. “It’s not the same amount of power, but… the same sort of. I let them be made so that I could use that power in… well, in dangerous situations. I have not tried it yet, but I suspect I could increase their effect through… linking them with the major artefact; the one you touched. I am giving this to you as I think it would be enough for you to… to _stay.”_

The twins exchanged looks, and Haytham added, “It’s a ring for each of you, in case you need to… In case Ratonhnhaké:ton needs to help you maintain your… physical self.” He smiled faintly. “Of course, I understand if you want to talk about that in private and need a moment to discuss that - both of you have your say in that, of course, and –“ He took a deep breath. “I am aware it must be _strange.”_ His eyes searched for Ratonhnhaké:ton’s. “But do talk about it, and know that there is a way for Connor to stay. Because… I would want him to. But it is your choice in the end.”

Ratonhnhaké:ton took the rings and gave them back to Haytham. For a brief moment, the CEO’s heart sank – it seemed as if the older twin didn’t want to keep Connor around; now that his feelings for Haytham had come out and the CEO had reacted positively to them, he perhaps didn’t need the other to stay… Did Connor have an idea as to what would happen if he disappeared? Would he be _asleep_ within Ratonhnhaké:ton again; dissolve into the other’s self? But it seemed that with every waking hour, the younger twin had become more of a _person_ , distinct from his older 'brother'. And Haytham felt as if he was the missing link between them; taking a weight off Ratonhnhaké:ton’s shoulders.

Ratonhnhaké:ton nudged his brother with an elbow and held out his hand for Haytham to slide the rings on their fingers; very much as if they were engaged now. A small, relieved smile returned to Haytham’s lips, and he carefully slid one ring after the other on their fingers – they fit quite perfectly, and he reckoned he wouldn’t have to send them in for adjustment after all. The twins cuddled close to him once he was done.

Ratonhnhaké:ton muttered quietly, “I don’t know yet if this is forever. Or for long. But I want to… _try.”_

Connor glanced at his brother and placed a kiss to Ratonhnhaké:ton’s cheek. “Thank you, _Raton._ And thank you, raké:ni. I don’t want to leave you. Neither of you…”

For some reason or another, Haytham felt that the world had become a bit blurry before his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around his boys. “I reckon there’s still some dessert waiting for us, is there not…?”

 

* * *

 

The following days went by in a rush. Everything had changed, and still… there was much that hadn’t. Haytham had to work during the following days, and was too busy to fully process the changes that had occurred during the Christmas holidays – both regarding his relationship to his son, as well as the fact that he had _two sons_ now. But when he came home in the evenings, he was usually greeted by the twins with soft kisses; reminding him of both. One day, Ratonhnhaké:ton was out for groceries – he had the time between Christmas and New Year off from work, and the twins had tested out how far apart they could be without complications. Initially, they had been unsure whether or not the twins could be separated spatially or if Connor would somehow be affected from it. But nothing had happened as Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly travelled further in town – possibly because of the rings, though Haytham guessed they would have to experiment with that further. Connor hadn’t shown any signs of disappearing; no weakness or… however it could happen.

Most nights, the twins slept in Haytham’s bed; cuddled close to their father. The Sunday before New Year’s Eve, Haytham allowed himself to sleep in a little and stay by their side instead of getting up while the two of them could cuddle and sleep longer. It had been a long workday on Saturday, despite him having thought he would be home in the early afternoon, and he had needed the extra hour of sleep on Sunday morning. After he had woken up, he had enjoyed the possibility of staying in bed longer. The twins were pressed close; one on each side as they liked to sleep. He had wrapped an arm around each of them; content to stay like this for a moment longer. The twins stirred a little, but it took a while until Haytham got aware that Connor was awake.

The younger twin shifted a little; his head resting on the older man’s chest, above his heart. It seemed as if the young man was listening to his father’s heartbeat, and indeed, quietly, Connor said, “When you were in the hospital… _again_ and the surgery took longer than they had anticipated, we realized that we might _really_ lose you. Because there’s only so much you’ll survive; only so many surgeries that will go well… We realized we didn’t want to move away. We’d never forgive each other throwing away the chance to be with you… Just because we were afraid you'd _find out.”_

Haytham brushed over the other’s back soothingly; not knowing what to say. He remembered his son being by his side when he woke up in the hospital six months ago; worried and relieved when Haytham had opened his eyes. It had certainly reminded him of his own mortality, but he hadn’t known how much it had affected his son, really.

Ratonhnhaké:ton moved a little at his twin’s words; pressing a bit closer to his father and glancing at Connor. “I didn’t want to move away and not… be able to spend time with you. Even if it’s… just dinner during the week. Seeing you for breakfast before I have to hurry to work.”, he quietly added, and Connor shifted so he could press a kiss to Haytham’s cheek.

“Did you… Were you feeling like this back then already?”, Haytham asked carefully. It was a question that he had considered asking ever since Christmas now – as it had taken him some introspection to figure out his own feelings, and he wondered for how long his son had known. How long at Ratonhnhaké:ton loved him?

Ratonhnhaké:ton blushed darkly and averted his gaze; making Haytham wonder since when he could make the young man blush so easily. “A while.”, the older twin mumbled, and breathlessly, Connor whispered into Haytham’s ear, “Ever since France.”

 _“France?”_ Haytham couldn’t help but ask; his expression surprised. That had been many years ago, when Ratonhnhaké:ton had only been a teenager. It had been a vacation with just the two of them, and Haytham had almost drowned – the reason why he had started to make plans for his son to become a lawyer and employed by Abstergo. Because Haytham had realized that he wasn’t immortal, and that his son needed a safe environment once he was gone…

Ratonhnhaké:ton squinted at his younger twin; apparently a bit embarrassed that the other had told Haytham this specific piece of information. But the CEO just pressed a kiss to the older twin’s forehead and pulled both of them closer. “I don’t know how I could have been so blind for all these years…”

“You’re just too oblivious in that regard.”, Ratonhnhaké:ton mumbled with a slight shake of his head as if he had more than one case to base that observation on.

 

* * *

 

In a few quiet moments, they had spoken about the future – that was, if Connor was to stay with them. One option was to keep him a secret – have him go out and pretend he was Ratonhnhaké:ton occasionally. But once they had realized the twins didn’t need to necessarily be close to each other for Connor to be alright, they had decided it might make sense to present him as Ratonhnhaké:ton’s twin brother, who had been in Switzerland at a private school for many years now, due to his health. Haytham had the power to get any papers necessary for such a bold story, and he had promised to get that done within January if the twins decided on it. Then Connor could think about what he wanted to do with his own life. The CEO had also suggested that they moved into a larger apartment, so that everyone had their own room, but the twins seemed reluctant.

While they had slept in the same bed for a few nights now, and had exchanged a few breathless, stammered words of reassurance and affection, they hadn’t slept with each other. They had only implicitly talked about it, with the twins being a bit embarrassed yet open about the fact that they wanted to sleep with him; had thought about it for… _a while_ now. What precisely that meant, the CEO didn’t know and didn’t dare to ask. The hadn’t talked much about the bigger implications of their illicit relationship, but Haytham guessed they all needed time to figure this out.

 

New Year’s Eve came. Haytham had been at work until the late afternoon, and the twins had surprised him with a home-made dinner when he came home. After they had eaten together, Haytham had had to excuse himself to go and finish up work in his study, which he had cleaned up on the previous day. But he promised to join them a while before midnight, so they could enjoy the fireworks together. The apartment was relatively high up, and Ratonhnhaké:ton and Haytham had enjoyed the view together in previous years; admiring the colourful spectacle over the sky line.

“I’ll come and find you in a bit.”, he promised as he helped to put away the dishes. “I’ll just finish up that report I’ve been working on… No need to drag it with me until next year.”

“You’ll find us in the bedroom.”, Connor said, and Haytham absent-mindedly caught the small wink sent his way, though the precise meaning of this suggestive gesture eluded him in that very moment; his mind preoccupied with the report he had to write – naively, he assumed that the boys would take a nap to be able to stay up over midnight. Especially Ratonhnhaké:ton had a rather tight sleeping schedule – during his studies, he had often not gotten enough sleep, and now that he was working, it was one of the things he valued; getting enough sleep and not spiral into staying up way too late.

Haytham worked on his report for a little over two hours; pleased with finishing it before the new year came. He despised dragging along unpleasant paperwork unnecessarily, and it had been important to him to finish it this very day.

Once he looked for the twins, he remembered Connor’s almost… _flirtatious_ words, and only now he started to wonder if the twins had had a different idea of how to spend their New Year’s Eve… He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through at that thought – trying to push that notion away in case he had misunderstood. Such a _physical_ component to their new relationship might not be in the twins' mind just yet; perhaps, it was a bit intimidating, even...

However, as he walked through the living room and peeked into the kitchen, the twins were not there, just as Connor had said. Unable to help his heart beating a bit quicker in what was decidedly _not_ anticipation, Haytham approached the bedroom – trying to remind himself that the boys were probably just sleeping; waiting for him to wake them so they could drink some champagne and watch the fireworks… But as he had reached the doors, he heard soft sounds that proved otherwise.


	6. ...come true.

Haytham only realized that he probably should have knocked when he was already opening the door; for a splitsecond tempted to close the door again and then knock properly – but after all, Connor _had_ told him he would find them in the bedroom; implying that they weren’t doing things Haytham wasn’t supposed to see or find them doing.

And then, his mind went absolutely _blank_ as he took in the sight that presented itself to him. Ratonhnhaké:ton was sitting on the bed, facing the door. His legs were spread, and he was naked - allowing for a tempting view of his arousal. Connor sat behind him; his arms wrapped around his older twin, and his head resting on Ratonhnhaké:ton’s shoulder. The older twin’s head was tilted a bit backwards; eyes closed, and a dark blush on his cheeks. Haytham wasn’t sure if Raton knew he had entered, but Connor’s gaze met his’, and the younger twin grinned a little; apparently pleased that the CEO had joined them at last.

Haytham’s mouth was suddenly quite dry, and he watched mutely as Connor brushed his fingers over Ratonhnhaké:ton’s broad shoulders. “Do you remember asking him to _help you_ with applying sunscreen?”, the younger twin asked a bit breathlessly; his voice a low, teasing melody. “He was a bit surprised because you rarely get a sunburn unless you spend hours by the ocean... but you said it was better for the skin, and I mean, it’s true. But _that_ wasn’t why you wanted his help.” Connor’s fingers slid along the other’s muscular arms, and then wrapped around the older twin’s body and continued their trail over Ratonhnhaké:ton’s toned chest. “You wanted to feel his hands on you. You were daydreaming about how his fingers would wander _further…”_ Slowly, his hands slid further down; briefly cupping Raton’s pecs before they explored his muscular stomach. “How they would slip under your boxers…” His fingers followed his words, and Haytham’s heart missed a beat as he watched Connor’s fingers envelop Ratonhnhaké:ton’s cock; stroking him slowly.

The older twin squirmed and whimpered a little, but he didn’t open his eyes; his hips thrusting upwards and into the other’s touch.

Haytham knew that Connor was talking about him, and he guessed he even knew when this had happened – during one of their last vacations, less than two years ago. He wasn’t sure what he was expected to do – should he say something? Join them? Or just… _watch?_

“Stay still, or I’ll make sure you do.”, Connor growled, and Haytham was surprised how well the younger twin imitated their father’s low, warning growl. A full-body shiver ran through Ratonhnhaké:ton, and a needy gasp escaped him – a soft sound of such utter desire that it sent a hot spike of want through the CEO.

Haytham was still standing in the door frame; not having moved an inch since he had laid eyes upon the twins.

Connor’s one hand left his brother’s cock while the other slid further down; teasing Ratonhnhaké:ton’s entrance for a brief moment before sliding two fingers inside of him with ease. It seemed as if the twins had _played_ for a while before Haytham had found them like this – because Raton was already amply stretched and slick, just by the look of it. In fact, there was a small bottle of lube on the nightstand and within Connor’s reach, as Haytham noticed only now. As he allowed himself to look back at them again, he caught Connor’s glance, and the younger twin nodded for him to come closer.

Haytham slowly walked closer; his mind still spinning from the sounds; the sight.

Connor purred into his brother’s ear, “Oh, _yes,_ you’d like it if he touched you all over; holding you into place. You like it when he’s growly and in charge – you shiver when he’s all stern and commanding. You want him to bend you over the table in his study because you disturbed him while he jerked off; his hands stroking his wonderfully thick, _large_ cock – oh, how you have _dreamed_ about it, you shameless boy. How he would feel in your hands and on your tongue; the weight and girth in your mouth, or… _elsewhere.”_ His fingers emphasized his words by thrusting and twisting into Ratonhnhaké:ton’s body; the older twin moaning and squirming in Connor’s embrace.

Haytham stood close now; in front of the bed. His heart was beating heavily in his chest; his mouth dry and his pants bulging slightly – the sight, the sounds and the lewd words seemingly pushing all of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s buttons (unsurprisingly so, as Haytham reminded himself); it was all too arousing; truly _intoxicating…_

Connor motioned for him to come closer with his free hand, and Raton’s body jerked a little as Haytham shifted onto the bed. The older twin straightened a little, and as he opened his eyes and recognized his father in front of him, a soft sound of surprise escaped him. The blush on his cheeks darkened and highlighted his freckles. “Haytham…”, he breathed out; perhaps embarrassed but at the very least surprised that his father was there, seeing him like this with his legs spread as Connor fucked him with his fingers, whispering lewd and knowing fantasies in his ear.

But Haytham quieted any possible words of apology or explanation crashing their lips together; hungrily deepening the kiss as he pressed closer; his one hand steadying himself on the bed as he leaned over them, the other holding both twins close as he kissed Ratonhnhaké:ton.

The older twin gave soft sounds into their kiss; needy and pleasured, doubtlessly caused by his younger twin still teasing him with his fingers. Slowly, Haytham’s hand trailed down, too, joining Connor’s fingers and brushing over the back of the younger twin’s hand gently before a finger joined the other’s two; sliding into the hot tightness of Ratonhnhaké:ton’s body.

The older twin gasped a little; breaking the kiss as he leaned back against his brother; legs spreading further as he moved his hips into their touch with a whine leaving his flushed lips. Connor groaned a little; perhaps because Raton moved against him; against his own arousal. Because, as Haytham vaguely thought, how could you not be aroused and wanting at such sounds; such sights, and the feeling of Ratonhnhaké:ton clamping down around their fingers?

“Please, Haytham… _S-sir…”,_ Ratonhnhaké:ton mumbled; his big, dark eyes pleading as he met Haytham’s intense, wanton gaze. A soft groan escaped the CEO in response; he knew fully well what Ratonhnhaké:ton was begging for. His mind was spinning; still reeling from the way Connor had spoken – what he had revealed about their fantasies, or at least Ratonhnhaké:ton’s.

Haytham moved backwards just slightly; pulling off his shirt and starting to undo his pants. But Ratonhnhaké:ton leaned forward and did it for him – his fingers brushing over Haytham’s bulging pants; his gaze full of anticipation as he slowly undid them and let the older man’s cock spring free from his all too tight boxers.

The twins leaned forward a little and Haytham bowed a little to press a kiss to Connor’s lips – thankful for the younger twin to have put on such a show for him; to give him hints as to what Ratonhnhaké:ton would enjoy. He could feel the twins’ hands on him; gently exploring his frame and his chest; his cock and his taut legs. Breathlessly, Haytham broke the kiss and was about to ask or order what happened next – but Ratonhnhaké:ton’s clever fingers were already putting a condom on and teasing his cock with strokes to spread lube. Haytham growled lustfully; unable to remember how exactly it had come to this – he was about _to sleep with_ Ratonhnhaké:ton, and though he knew it wasn’t necessarily the _right_ thing to do – illicit as it was – he wanted it with every fibre of his body, and Ratonhnhaké:ton clearly wanted it, too.

The CEO was about to ask what Connor thought of this, and how he wanted to be entertained and pleasured, but the younger twin had already settled back behind Ratonhnhaké:ton; his hands teasing the older twin’s chest; his nipples and the tip of his wet cock. His dark eyes met Haytham’s, and as if sensing the older man’s question, he said, “Next time it’s gonna be me.”

Haytham nodded; having a vague feeling that perhaps _next time_ would be sooner rather than later. All of this was incredibly intense in all the right ways; and he could see the others’ affection and desire so plainly that it sent shivers of want through him.

Slowly, he aligned himself with Ratonhnhaké:ton’s entrance; glancing up at the other for a last sign of approval.

 _“Please…!”,_ was all that left the older twin’s lips, and Haytham groaned in defeat.

The older man’s movements were knowing and gentle as he eased himself into Ratonhnhaké:ton’s body inch by inch; not entirely sure whether or not it was the young man’s first time, but wanting to make sure that the other enjoyed it thoroughly. He watched the other closely for any sign of discomfort or tenseness, but Ratonhnhaké:ton was melting into Connor’s touches and moving his hips a little to take in Haytham’s cock faster; his heels digging into the CEO’s back with impatience.

Haytham complied with the wordless urging and moved a little faster; a low moan escaping him at the welcoming heat and tightness of the young man’s body. “Tell Connor how it feels, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”, he ordered breathlessly as he slid into him fully.

Ratonhnhaké:ton squirmed and gasped beneath him; pulling Haytham closer with shaky hands. _“S-so good!”,_ he managed out; his hips shaking as he clenched up around his father’s cock. “Connor – it’s… _ah,_ so much better than the large toy I tried – we tried. So full, _ah,_ I love it, _love it…_ you’ll love it, too. So _hot_ and hard and _big_ and –“ He moaned breathlessly as Haytham moved; thrusting just a little into him; playful and delighted to scatter the other’s thoughts so thoroughly.

“Good boy.”, Haytham growled as he started to move more; deliberate and smooth, in a slow rhythm to allow the younger man to get used to the feeling.

Connor pressed kisses to his brother’s neck; playfully biting down and glancing at Haytham with an intense expression. Only one hand was teasing his older brother now, and Haytham guessed that he was pleasuring himself with the other – a soft blush adorning his freckled cheeks. Doubtlessly, his own desire was spurred by the way he could feel his older brother shudder and squirm in his arms as Haytham fucked him.

All too soon, Ratonhnhaké:ton asked for a _faster_ pace; a _harder_ pace; his heels digging into his father’s back impatiently. And Haytham complied. His mind was too hazy with blissful lust; his body _brimming_ with a rare sort of pleasure and stimulation. He kissed Ratonhnhaké:ton, and kissed Connor – his lips trailing over the twins’ cheeks and necks; teasing Ratonhnhaké:ton’s nipples; he licked over Connor’s fingers teasing Ratonhnhaké:ton’s chest, and gave the older twin’s cock good strokes as he picked up the pace. By now, he had found that sweet angle that made the older twin jerk in pleasure and stimulation beneath him; shudder and scrape his nails over Haytham’s pale shoulders as he tried to hold onto something.

 _“H-haytham! Ah! Yes!”,_ it poured over Ratonhnhaké:ton’s lips, and Connor whispered breathlessly, “Pull his hair!”

Haytham tangled one hand into the older twin’s hair; tugging at it a little and watching with surprise and delight how the young man jolted beneath him and clenched up around him – in pleasure, that was. With a smirk, Haytham pushed inside of the young man again; panting and growling as he repeated the tugging motion a bit more harshly. “Come for me, boy.”, he growled sternly; pressing inside of the young man’s body as he tugged at his hair again.

Ratonhnhaké:ton gave a helpless wail, and his back arched as he pressed his head back against Connor’s shoulder – come spilling over his chest as the couldn't hold back anymore. He clenched up tightly around his father, and as Haytham saw that Connor, too, was so _enraptured_ by the sight and sounds of his brother coming and his own stimulations that he was pushed over the edge, Haytham let himself come undone as well – buried deep inside of Ratonhnhaké:ton as he came.

The blissful wave crashed over him, and it was as if sounds of explosions and fireworks were suddenly accompanying this moment of ecstasy and lust.

Shuddering, Haytham allowed himself to collapse onto Ratonhnhaké:ton, who in turn had gone limp in Connor’s arms. All of them were breathing heavily as the lights of the fireworks outside illuminated the bedroom in many colours.

They gazed hazily out of the window – the New York skyline adorned with fireworks and glittering, glistening colours. Gold and silver were raining down over the skyscrapers; red, blue and white flowers blossoming briefly before they were replaced by roaring colours and bright orbs of light and wonder.

“Happy New Year.”, Haytham managed out; pulling the twins into his arms as they watched in silence.

“Happy New Year.”, the twins replied after a brief moment; each placing a kiss to one of their father’s cheeks. And it felt as if, _truly,_ a new chapter had just begun for the three of them.


End file.
